A Thanking Love
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: OneShot Will is free from the ten year curse and now he is spending his first Thanksgiving with his family.


-1A Thanking Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **So I never lived in the US but my parents did so my family celebrates Thanksgiving even though it's not a holiday in my country. So I wrote this in honor of Thanksgiving.One-Shot; Will is free from the ten year curse and now he is spending his first Thanksgiving with his family.

"Here, put these there and the mashed potatoes go over there, beside the turkey."

"Does anyone have the peas? They can sit over here."

"Where are the lace napkins?"

"There in that cabinet to your right."

"I think the bread is burning."

"You're right. Elizabeth, the bread's going to be a bit burnt. Okay Willy, you are going to help me get it out of the oven."

_We're running around _

_Getting everything ready_

_For this special meal and_

_I don't care cause I'm just_

_Thankful to be here_

The small family stood admiring their Thanksgiving dinner. Standing between his parents young William fidgeted impatiently. ''Are we gonna eat, I'm starving."

"Of course, honey," Elizabeth smiled sitting down at the table. William rolled his eyes when he saw his parents hands intertwined under the table.

"Daddy, can you cut me a big piece of turkey?" William asked hungrily staring at the food on the table.

Will smiled he still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was a father. Will loved it more than anything when his son called him daddy. " I'll give you the best piece I can find."

"Will, you're cutting a piece for me too, right?" Elizabeth asked a sparkle in her eyes.

_I've never had so much to be thankful for_

_But now I have everything_

_My little boy, my beautiful wife_

_I love being here so much_

"This has to be the very bestest Thanksgiving ever," young William grinned shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Will looked over at his wife and grinned with the same adorable smile. How had Elizabeth gotten this lucky, she knew she had so much to be thankful for. "Really, the bestest ever. Why is that?"

Why was it the best Thanksgiving, William wondered. He knew it was because his father was here with them but he didn't want to make his parents sad. "The food is better than its ever been!" William knew had said the right thing when his father started to laugh nearly choking on his peas. Will couldn't have been more thankful to have his father here with him.

_We're all happier than ever_

_'Cause the three of us are together_

_We're so thankful to have each other_

_Always going to be with each other_

"I've had this idea," Elizabeth said, standing up from her chair, "why don't we all write down the thing we are most thankful for. Since it is Thanksgiving after all." Elizabeth grabbed a few sheets of parchment paper and pens.

"This is the bestest idea ever, Elizabeth," Will mimicked his son.

* * *

"Willy, are you done?" Elizabeth asked her son who nodded in reply.

"I don't think I spelled anything right though."

"That's just fine. Here, I'll read yours first," Elizabeth smiled. She began to read what her son was thankful for, "I'm thankful that my daddy and mommy and me are all together today. 'Cause Thanksgiving is much better when my daddy is here with us." Elizabeth barely finished reading it without crying. Her little boy, he was so sweet. She sniffled and looked at Will who had tears glistening in his own eyes. " Will, I'm going to read yours now." Will just nodded, he didn't trust his voice. "I am thankful for my first Thanksgiving with my family. I am so thankful that I get to spend it with my wonderful wife and son." Elizabeth hadn't even realized she was crying until she saw her tears falling on Will's note, until she felt Will's strong arms holding her, and when she heard her son's worried voice.

"It's okay Mommy, Daddy and me will read the one you wrote with you." William and his father began to read it then, " I am thankful that Will is back safely forever. And I am thankful for Willy, Will and me being able to have Thanksgiving together."

Elizabeth was just sniffling now as she she said, "I'm so sorry. I was just so glad…"

"It's okay Mommy, me and Daddy are real happy too. Anyways now this Thanksgiving is the very bestest best of all the Thanksgivings in the world," young William said snuggling into his mother's lap. Will scooted his chair right next to his wife's so he could hold both of them. The three of them didn't know how long they stayed like that, holding each other so lovingly.

* * *

"Will?"

"Yes, my love."

"I'm starting to go numb and Willy fell asleep. Can you help me carry him to his room?"

Will chuckled a little before standing up. He gently lifted the limp little boy in his arms and kissed his forehead.

_You can't imagine how much I love this boy and his mother_

_You can't imagine how much I'm thankful for them both_

_My little boy, my beautiful wife_

_I love them both so much_

Elizabeth followed quietly behind Will as he laid their son in his bed. "Did you notice we we are all thankful for the same thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. You, Willy, and I are all glad to be together finally."

"Yeah. And you know he's right this was the bestest Thanksgiving ever," Elizabeth smiled. She yawned tiredly, "Let's go to bed now. We can all clean up everything in the morning."

_I_ _love being with you_

_I love loving you_

_I love our son_

_And I am so thankful for that_

"Going to bed.. that sounds excellent," Will kissed his wife and then led her to their room. " I loved my first Thanksgiving with you and Willy."


End file.
